A Second Late Nite Occurrence
by The Flying Author
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy meet again...this time in a library, its another late nite occurrence. Sequel to, A Late Nite Occurrence


A Second Late Nite Occurrence

Authors Note: Never, ever did I expect to do another one of these. Ever. I haven't even written anything like the ending of this in…ages. I felt rusty when I was writing this, but I supposed the sudden appearance of free time may do this. Yes, Winter Break is here, two whole weeks of no school…yes… Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Please read, "A Late Nite Occurrence before reading this one or you will be sorely confused.

* * *

Rose Weasley wandered through the library wondering if it was possible to die of homework. She had already been assigned five essays, and found she had yet another one which she had forgotten about due in…fifty minutes.

She sighed as she saw that the table which she wanted to write her essay at was occupied. '_Stupid git,_' She thought to herself as she moved on, trying to find another table in the library that was not occupied by Scorpius Malfoy. They had not spoken since the "Incident" as she termed it, and if they happened to have prefect duties together, one of them came up with some lame excuse as to why they couldn't be there; in fact, if anyone paid attention to their excuses they would think that there was a rampant case of Dragon Pox at Hogwarts.

Scorpius looked up from one of the many books around him and saw Rose walking away from his aisle in a frustrated way. He smirked a little—at least she was making an effort to not speak to him. He shuddered at the thought of what he would say to her if she asked about the "Incident" as he called it in his mind. What would he say? '_Sorry, lost my mind a bit. It happens whenever I'm around you' _That sounded lame, and he knew it was lame. Scorpius didn't want to admit it, but he was completely smitten with Rose. "Am not," he muttered.

"What's that, deary?" The book in his lap asked.

"Shut up," he said, and slammed the book shut, throwing it on the table.

The next time they managed to run into each other was several weeks later. Rose was tucked away reading a muggle book her mother had sent her, and Scorpius was, well—he admitted it to himself—looking for her.

When he finally found her, he found her reading the well-used paperback tearfully, with a tear-soaked tissue in her hand, rushing hurriedly to her eyes to wipe away any stray tears. "Why does he have to leave?" She whispered quietly to herself, pulling the book closer to her, unaware of Scorpius softly advancing on her.

He sat down in front of her, her face completely obscured by her book. She didn't have any shoes on—those seem to have been tossed by her book bag next to the table which he was sure she had intended to do her homework at. Rose's cloak was draped across her knees, her school tie loosened and hanging limply from her neck—it looked as if she was completely and utterly absorbed in the novel. It was not until she brought the book down to rest on her knees did she see him.

She yelped and covered her mouth when she saw him. "Scorpius!" She whispered, looking to see if the librarian had heard her. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

He impishly smiled at her. "Watching you," he replied, in total honesty.

"_What?_ What are you, some sort of stalker?" She asked, mortified that Scorpius Malfoy could be her stalker. She didn't even _know_ she had a stalker.

Scorpius smiled at this, and shook his head. "No, I just happen to find you mesmerizing."

"Are you on drugs?" Rose asked, peering into his eyes. "Happen to have gotten too close to the love potions in class today?"

Rather than replying, he simply leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her lightly, and then sat back. He had expected Rose to slap him, or get up and walk away, but he had not expected her next reaction. Rose leaned forward, grabbed his tie, and brought him to her, kissing him soundly on the lips. Scorpius began to respond and soon found himself on the floor, snogging the life out of Rose Weasley.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, just what do you think you are doing?" Interrupted the stern voice of the librarian.

The both looked up, hair artfully mussed, clothes no longer in their right place. "Detention for a week! Never in my life have I seen such reprehensible behavior in the library!"

Scorpius looked at her, and smiled. "Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Up! Now! Both of you! Out! Now!"

"Sure," she said, before she grabbed her things and ran, lest she faced the wrath of an angry librarian.

Scorpius smiled again, and grabbed his tie off the floor. "See you next week for detention!" He told the librarian as he ran out of the library.

Once he had left the library, and ensured that the hallway was abandoned, he jumped up, pumping the air with his fists. "YES!"


End file.
